Break Even
by Dunnywater
Summary: This is my answer to the Clark and Lana kryptonite problem. Clois who? This problem can be solved, with a little help from friends. Contains song lyrics which are appropriate - "Break Even" by The Script. Set in Season 8. If you don't like; don't read.
1. Break Even

A/N: just to let you know my mum wrote this and I am just guest posting. We don't own this.

Now; please. If you don't like a Clark and Lana story, then don't read. This was my mum's first try at a fic and I haven't been telling her the replies as in my mind they are borderline insulting. If you do read and don't like then don't comment. Keep opinions to your selves. And this also goes for the people who don't send a signed review so I can't reply back.

No nasty comments please. We all get our kicks out of different parts of the show known as "Smallville".

So again; if you don't like – don't read. If you chose to read, no flaming. If you have a serious problem with this fic and you want to be nice about it, fine – talk to me and we will work it out.

-Thank you.

**Break Even**

**"One's still in love while the other one's leaving**

**'cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven"**

Clark Kent, the former small town boy, now lived in the bustling city of Metropolis. He wished he didn't.

Clark Kent, the shy, well-mannered man, had to put up with, and sometimes emulate some rough and hard-hitting behaviour, in order to get the job done. He felt like a hypocrite.

Clark Kent now knew how Lana felt when she took those drugs to become closer to her parents, she had also said: "_Nothing is worse than losing the one you love. "_ Lana was right.

**"What am I gonna do, when the best part of me was always you"**

He had a new secret and he felt guilty about it.

Clark Kent, whose calling in life was to help people, had almost begun to resent them for being so helpless. He had tried to fill up the void inside himself by doing good things, but it was becoming increasingly hard. She had been the wellspring of his strength, and without her, he was a shell, one that was slowly crumbling in upon itself. He berated himself for it, and he still answered the calls for help. But the joy had gone, his purpose had changed. His focus was different. He had almost lost hope, almost and then he had found something to help him continue.

**"They say bad things happen for a reason,**

**But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding"**

Perry White's voice broke the silence, "... and I want something printable about these two anonymous saviours, something newsworthy, understand?"

There was the sound of a door shutting, and an annoying voice.

He tried to block it out, but superhearing kicked in – "t_hink of something else - puppies? too cute, doing_ _my laundry? – too boring, what will I have for dinner? I could... Oh, time to zone back in, she's finishing"_

"...and I told him "That's final!" got it?"

She strode up to stand in front of Clark's desk, making him look up at her to answer.

Clark gave her what he thought was a politely interested smile. She wasn't impressed.

"I..."

"No time for that, did you hear anything I said? " Lois was not getting her way with Perry, and that meant everyone else should watch their back.

Clark opened his mouth to offer another excuse, but just couldn't bring himself to utter it. It had been a very long day, in an even longer week, and that week had begun to be indistinguishable from the ones before it. He knew how long it had been though, since _that day. _Knew it instinctively, felt it even, deep inside, the way a hibernating animal knows that spring has come again.

Three months and four days, (he could tell you the hours and minutes if you wanted) since his beloved, his soulmate, had left him almost prostrate in his loft. The pain he had felt from the kryptonite a lesser one than the pain of his heart being wrenched from his chest when she took most of it with her.

**"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing"**

He allowed himself to say her name, reverently in a hushed tone ..."Lana..."

"You're not _still _thinking about her, are you?" was Lois' exasperated response. She started to play with the pencils in a cup on his desktop.

_Crap, did I say that out loud? _He allowed himself the briefest of glances at his locked bottom desk drawer.

"Did you want something Lois, I'm about to head off for the day." Clark Kent was nothing, if not polite, even when changing the subject.

"Well, since you mention it, Smallville I was intending to ask you about the awards dinner, you know, on Friday night?" _He looks pretty good in that suit today, and I know he looks great in a tux. _

"I wasn't aware that I was required to attend, being the newest reporter around here." _There's usually a_ _traffic accident I can help with, and I need to go see Oliver again_.

"I'm going to help you out, introduce you around a bit to people that matter. I've got a new dress and standing next to you is going to make me look good." _If he has a few drinks, and has a good time, I can help him forget about her once and for all. _She put one of the pencils in her mouth.

"Lois, I really don't think that scene is for me. Besides, I've still got some unpacking to do."

"You've been in your apartment for, what – months? Which I still haven't seen, by the way – I could come by and ... help you get more comfortable?"

"What? Umm, no Lois, it's fine! " _Quick think of something_. _Oh, good, here comes Jimmy Olsen._ "J ...Jimmy is coming over to lend me a hand."

Jimmy entered the room stopping briefly to say "Hi "at another desk, looking up as he heard his name mentioned. _Is Mr Kent talking about me?_

Lois bent over so that she could speak more quietly into Clark's ear.

"I don't think Jimmy could give you the sort of help that you need. I know you're lonely Clark, and we're friends, aren't we? I could, you know, help you with that. "She smoothed her hand over her hip_. I could go a long way on a few stories of what it's like with Smallville, and maybe get some inside information about those miraculous saves he seems to know about. _

Clark was shocked – if she meant what he though she meant... he entertained the thought for a fraction of a nano second then mentally shuddered and apologised to Lana's memory. Before he could begin to splutter out an answer which he hoped wouldn't sound too rude, but would put an end to her suggestions once and for all, Jimmy came to his rescue somewhat.

"Miss Lane, you wouldn't want to do that, aren't you allergic to dogs?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Lois snapped, and the pencil she slammed down on the desk did too.

"Well, last I head CK still had Shelby, isn't that right?" He said as he turned to Clark with a smile.

Clark nodded and sighed. His companion would be waiting for him, and it was time _he _saw Oliver again too.

"You mean that mangy mutt is shedding hair around as we speak?" Lois vowed never to set food in Clark's apartment if she could help it.

"I gave him a good brushing last night, there shouldn't be any at all." Clark replied as he visibly brightened. _Jimmy you are a life-saver._

"I'm sure you're right Smallville, but on second thought, I think Jimmy could be a great help after all." _Last time I try and help out a friend. "_I need another pencil, care to share?" and she reached down to pull open the desk drawer. Clark had to stop himself superspeeding to prevent it.

"It's stuck. Oh well, see you tomorrow. Hey Richard, wait up, I want to ask you a question!" she called the last part loudly, while pushing off the desk and hurrying across the room.

"What was all that about, you do still have Shelby right? How is the old boy? Last time I saw him, I think he was getting a bath at the farm by Lan..." He trailed off, and shifted his eyes sideways. "Sorry."

"No, Jimmy, it's fine. You can say her name. She's not gone, not really. I want to hear you say it." Clark closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed, as if being overwhelmed by the memory.

Lana loved to read, and she'd been on a Jane Austen binge. "This is us Clark," she'd said, showing him the cover of her copy of _"Persuasion". _

"How do you mean?" he had said, sitting beside her and capturing one of her hands in his own.

"Where it says – '_loving longest, when existence or when hope is gone.' _Our love has survived so many tests." She lifted their clasped hands and kissed them.

"Lana, she loved, loves dogs." Offered Jimmy, bringing Clark out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"Yes, she does."

Jimmy was emboldened by Clark's calm manner and ventured to ask "You haven't seen her in a while, how's that going?"

Clark's jaw tightened imperceptibly as he replied "I'm trying Jimmy, you know I've been keeping tabs on these amazing saves, trying to track them. And I've been working, so hard, trying to find a way to neutralise that, that ..._stuff._" His voice gradually lowered as his head bowed.

Jimmy was just about to answer when Clark's head snapped up, he'd heard sirens, and screaming, always screaming, sometimes he wondered if it wasn't coming from inside his own head.

"Gotta go Jimmy, got to see a man about a dog." _And that's no lie!_

He grabbed his briefcase, and with human swiftness, was gone from the room. The smouldering oil tanker had broadsided a car, the woman passenger had been thrown clear, and the man was trapped. She was being held back by the paramedics and screaming at the top of her voice: "Don't leave me, please! Don't leave me alone!"

That heartrending statement drove a knife right through where his heart used to be. _Not if I can help it._

He blurred in, dark jacket and face shrouded by a hood. He wasn't silly enough to think a pair of glasses would disguise his appearance enough, and it was a mental wink to a TV show that Lana had liked – she was always attracted to heroes. The lines were very fitting now: "Nothing is forgotten, nothing is ever forgotten." _Like I could anyway, eidetic memory, but she didn't know than then._

The impending explosion was snuffed by an icy blast, the man's body carefully deposited on a stretcher, injured but alive. The woman, her dark hair streaming, ran to touch him, to assure herself her husband was actually safe. She looked around, wide eyed and sobbed out: "Thank you, oh thank you! May what you do come back to you."

Clark looked back from the distance, hearing her words. _I hope so._

**"Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains,"**

When he reached his apartment door, after that ordeal, he felt the need creeping up on him, it was getting stronger every day and the guilt was lessening too. Then he remembered, he'd left it back at the Planet. In an instant, he was walking towards his desk. Bending down, he unlocked the drawer, took the sought for item in his hand and put it on the desk top as he slid the drawer shut.

"You forget something Smallville, or are you reconsidering my offer?" Lois tried to make her voice sound husky and inviting but it sounded more like a bad Mae West impression.

Clark's shoulders tightened as he re-locked the drawer, turning to face her and reply.

But she had already seen what he had retrieved and reached for it. "A matchbox? You came back for that! You really are a boyscout aren't you? Shoot, it's heavy!"

"Thanks Lois." He succeeded in taking it from her hand without touching her, and slid it into his pocket.

"Well, what have you got in there, hidden treasure?"

"Just something I need for later. See you tomorrow." He gave a mocking half-salute with his hand, and was gone_. Precious as treasure to me, she came closer than she thought._

As he exited the building he caught the tail end of a question "Do I need a stamp to send this email?" _Is she serious?_

Reaching his door for the second time that night, he heard the scuffling behind it and smiled. Time to put someone else's needs before his own again.

"Hey Shelby, how's my boy?" Clark bent and ruffled the greying fur as the dog pressed against his hand and thumped his tail. "You hungry, want to try Oliver first and see if he's come through for us?" He looked up, and then looked again. That _was_ what was left of his coffee table lying splintered on the rug, wasn't it?

"Okay, it does seem to be working, but I thought you were better trained than that! Time for the last shot?"

Clark quickly heated a macaroni dinner with his heat vision while he rang Oliver on a secure line. He wanted to tell her_: I had a dream about you last night_. That way she would know he was feeling sad and needed her. She had left him a message only he would understand, things they had said to each other, and that way they knew how each one was feeling. Her message this week was: _Maybe it's me who needs_ _to start believing in you_. That told him she trusted him and knew he was working to make things right.

He was, along with Oliver and his team. They had been working in conjunction with Star Labs for the past couple of months, researching everything they could about kryptonite, Clark supplying information from sources they could only speculate on. Of course, it began as a desperate quest on Clark's behalf to find a cure for Lana, the longer it took, the more frustrated he had become. In some weird cosmic justice, they were even using some of Lex's scientists who were fiercely loyal now to Oliver and his cause. An interesting side effect had come to light, however. When testing slivers of red kryptonite for its properties, as opposed to green, they had discovered a rejuvenating action, but only when the DNA had been originally meteor infected. Thus Shelby had become a perfect test subject. He was going blind, and his limbs had stiffened with arthritis – he'd not had long to go. But with tiny amounts of red kryptonite introduced into his food, he had begun to take on a new lease of life which would gradually fade as it wore off – but the effect was cumulative. One more treatment, they said, this time a larger amount via injection, and a permanent change would occur.

Clark reached for the small box and cradled it in his hand, his breathing quickened. Shelby woofed, however and he put it down again. _Time for that later. "_Okay, boy. Let's go."

He thanked Dr Dent, and lifted Shelby down from the table. It was done.

"You know Mr Kent," said the scientist as he cleared away the vials and washed his hands, "what else this means, if it works as it has been, and today's final dose cements the change?"

"Yes, I think so – Shelby is well again and can go for a good run with me, without getting tired out."

"OK, define 'good run' for me."

"Couple of miles?"

The doctor smirked an "I love doing this" type of smirk and answered "Try couple of hundred."

Clark was astonished, but smiling. "You mean he's regained the powers he had when he was Krypto?"

"Maybe not to the same extent, but he'll be fit and strong, and keep up with you as long as you don't take off or something, and..."

"What, there's more?" Clark couldn't stop smiling and ruffled Shelby's furry ear.

"As far as I can tell, he's now ... basically immortal."

That made Clark look up really fast to the doctor's face to see if he was joking. He wasn't. The reality sunk in and Clark had to bend his head down to Shelby again to hide the tears that had sprung to his eyes. _Now I don't have to be alone._

"And what am I supposed to say, when I'm all choked up and you're okay"

"Make sure Oliver tells Lana." He mumbled, then turned and left with Shelby trotting at his heels.

Clark's first thought, when he got back again to the apartment, was to ring Martha. It wasn't too late and he knew she worked all hours in Washington. He explained it to her in general terms, reserving the sensitive details for when he would see her again. But she got the hint, her mothers' intuition picking up on his tone of voice. He had said, "Shelby is really well now, mom. I'm going to have to jog a bit faster to keep up with _him."_

"I'm so happy for you, honey." And she was. But she wanted to be happier. She asked about Lana. He told her the news on that front wasn't so good. They chatted a few minutes more, Clark enjoying her voice, but impatient to be on his own now. Thinking of Lana again had reminded him of what he had promised himself earlier. There was no reason now to wait any longer. He needed it tonight, more than ever.

"While I'm still grieving, and when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven,"

It was finally quiet in the city, the lights were dim and Shelby was asleep on his dog bed down the hall. Clark took off his shoes, outwardly composed, but his insides were in turmoil. He reached into his pocket for the box. The guilt struck him again, but he brushed it aside. He would have to admit it to Lana, of course, eventually, but he was sure she would understand – the longing, the need, and the desperation to do something, _anything _to feel close to her.

He slid the lead- lined tray out, immediately the contents began to glow. The softest of green lights made a reflection on the ceiling that was almost pretty, but he didn't have a thought for anything except the welcome tightening of his stomach, the sweat that beaded on his brow as he tipped the miniscule splinter of kryptonite into his palm and sighed – with relief. With pain came such pleasure, and the memory of their kiss in the loft assaulted his senses again. Her lips - so soft, welcoming his, her body enclosed in his arms, her hair brushing his face. He was _there,_ with her again, where he should ever be.

This was his guilty secret; he had stolen the tiny piece from the lab when they had started their research. Originally his crazy idea had been to expose himself to kryptonite gradually, and somehow try and build up immunity to it. But after a while, he had had to admit to himself he had actually _enjoyed _reliving the experience, feeling so human. Lana was his link to humanity, and now kryptonite was too. He wanted to make it part of himself, like her, although logic decreed otherwise. In the first dark days, he had not known how he was going to get through, until the first time he had smuggled it home. Now it was his addiction, his solace, his reward. Like a plant removed too long from the sun, like a confined animal finally freed – he revelled in it. His heart, his life, his Lana.

When he was thinking clearly, he would muse that it was ironic, (or maybe quite fitting considering how far from normal anyway his life had always been), that his two weaknesses were now combined into one. Lana and kryptonite, forever fused together, sought, craved for and loved.

**"I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces,**

**'cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven"**

He knew just how long to allow himself the delicious torture, and tonight he was pushing it, he just wanted to remember that "_I love you_ " one more time. His breath was coming in gasps, his vision was blurring, he clenched his hand involuntarily and the movement knocked the box to the tiled floor with a dull clang. Through his clouded vision he saw blood seeping from his palm; he'd driven the tip of the splinter into his flesh accidentally. _That can't be good_. He wasn't panicking though, not yet, not until he realised that he couldn't will his left hand to take the splinter out of his right, and that he was rapidly losing consciousness. _Somebody save ..._

It was at that moment; Shelby chose to amble back into the living room. Perhaps the noise had alerted him to something amiss, perhaps he was in tune with his master's mood, or he could have just been hungry. His whiskered wet nose touched Clark's limp outstretched hand, and he gave it a brief lick. Clark was confused but certain of one thing – he wasn't dying, in fact he was feeling better. Heart rate, breathing all slowed to normal. He looked at his right hand, it was uninjured and the kryptonite splinter had fallen to the floor – _and it was no longer glowing. _Shelby sat next to his leg; head cocked to one side, tail wagging, as Clark patted his head and smiled that charming, famous Kent smile. He reached for the phone, he didn't know what time of night it was, knew little and cared less and he didn't care if he was going to be yelled at either because of said time.

His message to Oliver was, "You tell her: _Clark Kent will always love Lana Lang, but he'll love her even more when she becomes Lana Kent, and __**this **__time, things really __**will**_ _be different."_

**"When a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven"**

Very soon his heart would be quite whole again.

The End


	2. Never Let You Go

A/N: This is a sequel of 'Break Even'. I am just guest posting for my mum.

**BREAK EVEN** – Epilogue/Sequel _Song credit_: Evermore -Never Let You Go

"**I found you and now I know, that I will never let you go"**

"Well, it's about time Smallville!" Lois was wearing particularly high heels today and they made angry clomping noises on the floor of the newsroom as she made her way to Clark's desk. He had been trying to make a low-key entrance on this Monday morning. No such luck.

"Oh, hi Lois! How's it ....um going?" Clark casually shifted a few manilla folders on his desk. _Nothing, not even Lois, could make me feel bad today. Was she always that tall?_

"It went, Smallville, that's how!"

"Excuse me?"

"The awards dinner, you know, last Friday? The one you practically promised to escort me to? Do you know I had to end up going with Purvis from accounts –that man has a fetish if you ask me." She glanced distastefully at the door of that department, and squared her shoulders.

"O h, really?" _Try not to smile, you're giving it away, and you promised ..._

"And do you know how much work I've had to do since you disappeared last week for like, what, four days? And will you _stop_ smiling – I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you! What _have_ you been doing?"

"I've been busy."

"Oh yeah? Doing what exactly!" Clark smiled again.

_Flashback_

Oliver had been rather annoyed (and groggy) when he got Clark's call after 2.00 a.m. but had sat up and taken plenty of notice when Clark briefly described why he was calling. After that there had been a flurry of activity on a few fronts – Lana had been contacted by the usual circuitous channels, and that message would take a day to arrive, Star Labs had been told about the particular reaction that had taken place, (Clark had gone really red while re-telling them _that_ story, and even _then_ he hadn't told them the whole truth.) And then came the agonising three day wait. Lana had arrived the next day, wanting to know what was going on. When they told her she had to sit down. It would be a delicate procedure to get the dosage just right and design it to suit her new physiology.

"I can't bear to see him Oliver, if I don't get to touch him straight after!" she'd warned. The team of scientists caught the flash in her eyes_. Yes ma'm!_

"You better not harm one hair on her head!" Clark had also warned, and the table top he was leaning on bore the indentations from his finger marks. _Yes sir!_

"**All this time you've been, right in front of me, **

**You took so long for me to find, suddenly our lives intertwine"**

There was a special window separating the procedure room, from an observation area. It was made from finely ground toughened lead crystal. Oliver was particularly proud of it. Several very dedicated Swiss-German gentlemen had ground it for him, it had cost a fortune. For the last three days it had been getting finger marks all over it. At every opportunity, when she wasn't lying on a gurney, or being hooked up to a machine, Lana was on the inside mouthing "I love you, thank you for this chance for us!" with her hand pressed on her side of the glass. Clark was on the other side, his hand aligned with hers, mouthing "I love you so much Lana; I can't wait to hold you_!" And what have you done to your hair? _ Both were quite teary especially after the initial sight of each other.

Now it was down to the last and final stage. Clark had been forced to go back to the apartment once a day to check on and feed Shelby. At the last minute, he had also to intervene in a quite nasty hostage situation at a foreign embassy, and so was late getting back_. I wonder if superspeed can give you whiplash?_

When he zoomed in, no-one had to tell him that everything had been successful. One look and his heart told him everything he needed to know. The scientists, led by his friend Dr. Dent, were smiling and clapping each other on the back, Lana was changing her clothes behind a screen, _damn! have to remedy that soon, _and Oliver was striding towards him with a hand outstretched in congratulations – but none of it mattered except his desire to touch her _right now, _even if it _hadn't_ worked.

Oliver noticed that Clark wasn't slowing down, his smile faltered and his hand raised up in a futile attempt at stopping the unstoppable.

"Clark, CLARK! My special window, be careful, Clark, STOP, don't break ..........." The sound of the crystal window tinkling to the floor in a thousand crunchy pieces was quite musical. It provided a fitting crescendo to the beating of two hearts, once so severed and damaged, now joined as one.

"**Cos I just wanna let you know, that I will never let you go"**

There was nothing else in the world, no other person or thing except their two entwined bodies standing in the debris of the room. Clark could almost feel the molecules of his skin, melting and fusing into Lana, and it felt so _good._ All the longing, all the waiting and desperate thinking and planning done at night so there was no witness to tears shed. Clark would admit it in a second, Lana was his addiction, and it was incurable, there was no way he was _ever_ giving her up again.

He pulled back slightly, hands cupping her face, revelling in the fact that he was doing so without pain. But she got the first words in, "Clark, oh _Clark, _I couldn't _believe _it when I got your message from Oliver, how did you do it, how did your work it all out, and did you mean what you said, about us?" She briefly traced his lips with her fingers, the other hand tightly around his shoulder – physical contact so necessary after having been deprived for so long.

"Oh, God Lana, of course I did. I meant every word." He was touching her hair now – just couldn't _not _touch her. In fact, if she was willing, he wanted to touch her ....everywhere.

"Clark we don't have to talk in code anymore, we're here together, face to face."

"Sorry, force of habit. We do have some good lines though, don't we?"

Eyes locked, words faltered, tongues wanted to be doing something more useful than talking, and they did, until Oliver's voice finally broke in on their otherwise occupied senses.

"Congratulations guys, not only did you make scientific history, but you made a big mess! Don't expect a wedding present from me now!"

"Oliver, I've got everything I want, everything I've _ever_ wanted, right here."

"Clark, you're doing it again."

"Sorry."

_End flashback_

"**Every step that I take, brings your light into view"**

"**Yesterday never seemed so far away"**

"Clark, I asked you a question, are you hard of hearing or something? That's probably why.....certain people, used to get annoyed with you! Are you OK, you're sweating?"

"Excuse me Lois, I have to go and see Perry, I'll talk to you later." He escaped before she interrogated him anymore – didn't want to spoil the surprise. "Certain people" were coming to have lunch with him, and he didn't know if he could wait the three or so hours until then. _Is it just me, or is it hot in here?_

One evening, that's all they had to themselves back at the apartment after the procedure, (and a quick clean up to appease Oliver.) Dr Dent had debriefed them in a serious tone, but he had been smiling too. The next week was going to be the ultimate test. All indications were excellent, but there was just the tiniest chance of needing a further dose, hormone levels were critical to be kept balanced.

There were a list of Don'ts – chief among them was "Don't exert yourself too much." Lana understood straight away and blushed. Clark was oblivious, and had to have it spelled out. _You've got to be joking!_

But he quickly backed down when he understood it was a question of her continued health and their ability to be together – for ever this time. But touching was not forbidden, and boy, had they done a lot of that. There was not a time from when they got home, and greeted an extra-exuberant Shelby (Clark now needed a new kitchen stool), to when he left on Monday morning for the Planet, that they had not somehow been in physical contact. Sleeping together cuddled up in his bed (reinforced underneath, hopefully soon they'd get the chance to take advantage of that_)_, had been just about the most wonderful experience of his life, after reverently removing her clothes, and she his, there had been breathless kisses, and more. Iron control was needed when the feeling of skin sliding over skin created a perfect friction. The very air was humming with passion like a summer evening full of cicadas; he swore he even saw the bedside light flicker. But Clark was not about to jeopardise everything now, he had waited too long, too patiently, had suffered too much to falter now when the goal was so nearly achieved. The reverence he held Lana's life in far outweighed any other consideration. They hadn't even _thought _of talking about the wedding.

"**You took so long for me to find, suddenly our worlds collide,**

**I'll never let you go"**

Morning had brought the necessary separation, almost a painful dividing of souls, but now they had the certainty of re-connection.

"Lana, are you really mine, forever. Do all your tomorrows belong to me?"

"Yes Clark, we've come so far, to where we are now. "

"Only too far, is far enough. I just can't believe I'm actually that lucky."

The mundane intruded on the sublime: breakfast, finding clothes, retrieving 'phones, but he'd left her at the door, after coming back three times for "one more kiss", with a promise to meet him at the Planet after noon for lunch.

_Lois has been making moves on my man? Huh? Obviously she is unaware that I am indestructible, and she is not!_

"Thanks Perry. I'll finish that up as we discussed," Clark was backing out of Perry's office, "and when we've finalized the date, you'll be one of the first to know!" _Must have been talking too long, need a drink of water._

"First to know what, exactly?" Lois was doing her job, investigating.

"Hey, congratulations Mr Kent!" called Jimmy, stepping forward to punch Clark playfully on the arm. _Ouch!_

"On _what_?!" Lois shot back; she _hated _it when people didn't tell her things.

"On our engagement, Lois. So nice to see you again." Lana's voice slid into Clark's ear like the vanilla ice-cream of last night's dessert sliding down his throat. He whipped around to refresh his eyes with the sight of her, while Lois' mouth opened soundlessly and then snapped shut, forming itself into a tight smile.

"Are you alright, CK? You look a little pale."

"He's right, sweetheart." Lana frowned slightly. _Clark doesn't do pale._

"I'm fine, now that you're here." The desire to touch her was overwhelming. _Must. Hug. Now._ The physical change was instantaneous as he enveloped her in his arms. Paracelsus himself couldn't have developed an alchemic potion as good as this, even if he_ had_ succeeded in turning lead into gold. Clark felt totally normal, super but normal. When he pulled back from the hug, he retained her hand and gave his attention back to Lois and Jimmy, smiling now.

"Umm, Smallville, can I borrow Lana for just a second, girl talk – you understand?" Lois had decided to revert to her army training; the best form of defence is attack.

"Sure, just ... don't be too long. "I'm hungry." He replied. Lois pulled Lana away to a corner of the room.

"Lana, I'm glad you're back and Small... um Clark seems much happier; but, are you _really sure_ about this. You are doing so well now, are you sure he's worthy of you? He seems, well, a bit.... needy, if you know what I mean." She glanced up, _oh no, it's that creep Purvis, and he's waving at me._

Lana took a steadying breath, and looked Lois calmly in the eyes. "Lois, it's fine. I think I know _exactly _how to manage Clark's needs. But thank you for your concern. I hear you took care of him for me while I was away?" Lois didn't quite know how to take that. _Time to retreat_. She saw Purvis approaching from the corner of her eye. "I can tell you Lana, with certainty, that Clark never gave another woman a moment's thought while you were gone. And now I've got to go too." She scuttled off, just in time, but called back from the door. "I'm available for bridesmaid duty, you know. Keep in touch!"

"**When you go just let me know, and I'll appear"**

To Clark, it seemed like a very long afternoon, he felt tired and he actually had a sore neck. _What the ...?_

He felt like he'd been deprived of Lana too long. Back at _their_ apartment, after a little shopping and a quiet dinner eaten mostly one-handed _(note to self – food can be a big turn-on), _there was a quiet knock at the door. X-ray vision detected no-one however, only a neatly wrapped box.

"No peeking Clark, let's open it the old fashioned way, look, it's got a wedding gift card on it."

"Sorry Lana, I can't help it, what if it's a bomb or something?"

"Invulnerability, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry." Hands were busy ripping paper, the object was revealed. Laughter, lots of laughter, they had to hold each other up, especially once they'd read the card. Clark stopped laughing and captured Lana's lips again. _That's so hot. _That thought had him laughing again.

Meanwhile, back at Lois' desk she was congratulating herself on the purchase while scolding Jimmy for an out of focus shot.

"They are going to love it Jimmy, something _really_ useful around the house, unlike Smallville."

"What is it exactly?" She showed him the brochure, and wondered why his eyes shot open wide while he grinned. "It's a Russell Hobbs, I picked it because the name sounds really sexy, reminds me of a man I once went out with. But this one can pop two at a time!"

Jimmy sighed_. A toaster?_ It really wasn't her fault, "Yes, Miss Lane." _There's going to be enough heat vision bouncing around in that apartment to set a bakers' convention on fire!_

On the 'phone to Martha early the next morning, Clark asked "Mom, how come you knew?"

"Knew what, honey?"

"You used to say '_All good things come to him who waits, and if you wait long enough, you get everything you want.' _It was hard waiting mom, but it was true, and she was worth it. I just hope I'm worthy of her."

Another night of bliss, followed by catching sight of Lana after her morning shower, had him gritting his teeth. _Six more days_!

"Six more days to what Clark?" she asked feigning innocence, trailing her hand along his shoulders, and coming to stand in front of him to place her hands on his chest.

"You know, until we get the OK from Dr Dent for us to have..., um, be together."

"I'm teasing you sweetheart; _I _was without _you _for all those months too remember. You better make sure you clear Saturday night, because I'm planning to test out just how "super" you are!"

The visit to Star Labs, however, was brought forward due to Clark feeling quite ill by lunchtime, and calling Lana to take him there. He ignored the bawdy comments of his workmates (She knock _you_ up Clark? Is that how you got her to marry you?" After listening to the description of his symptoms, especially _when _they were occurring, checking Lana's blood and consulting her charts, there was only one conclusion.

"Mr Kent, you're _literally_ addicted to your fiancé."

_I know I am, I always have been. _"What? How!?"

"Well, given your interesting history with the substances involved, (yes I know all about that summer), it must have something to do with the dosage administered to Miss Lang. A little tweaking may be in order to find a balance. The other good news ...."

"Not that I'm complaining all that much," Clark cut in," but what does that mean for now?" Clark glanced sheepishly at Lana, she was not the least bit concerned, in fact, she was grinning.

"You have to stay in close physical contact at all times, or you go into withdrawal." _Yes! Can't argue with Doctors' orders!_

"There is one alternative, but ..."

"What's that?" asked Lana, suddenly concerned. _He better not tell me I have to give Clark up, been there, done that, one of the worst mistakes I ever made in my life._

"Shelby."

"Come again?" That was from both of them.

"When Miss Lang is not available, being near Shelby will have the same effect." The doctor was quite proud of himself for this solution, until he glanced at Clark's face. _I love Shelby, but ..._

"I'm not talking about that! Well, you know what they say, Man's, er Alien's Best Friend?"

"I see what you mean now," said Lana turning to Clark with an amused and playful smile. "If both of us were to have a "job" at the same time, Clark can take Shelby with him, until this is worked out."

"Just so as you know," Clark stated with his own soulful puppy face, "Shelby's not coming on the honeymoon. I want you all to myself." _And on me and under me and, hmmm honeymoon.... _He moved swiftly to encircle Lana's waist with his hands and draw her towards him.

"I think I'm feeling faint now Doc, I need a dose of my "medicine" right away!" He was kissing her neck, the roughness of his tongue drawing sweet nectar from the very pores of her alabaster skin. Her eyes were closed in intense delight. Her body was thrumming like an instrument about to be played, his hands moving like a master musician. _I always said there should be nothing between us, because now we are one._

Dr Dent found himself on the other side of the door. The lock had been welded shut. _Better tell them the other news._

"By the way," he called loudly, "Lana's fine, the ban's off."

The lights flickered in the hallway.

"_Ohh, Claaaaaark!!"_

"**I'll never let you go; I'll never let you go,**

**I've found you and now I know, I'll never let you go"**

Clark Kent, once a shy and burdened youth, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders – now felt immeasurable strength.

Clark Kent had been uniquely and painfully alone – now he had a soulmate to match him.

Clark Kent, in possession of the knowledge of many galaxies, and limitless life, felt like he would never tire of unravel ling the complex mystery of the earthly woman Lana Lang. His purpose and hope had been renewed, by her.

"**Whom the Lord hath joined together, let no man put asunder."**

He had finally come home, and _their _journey together had just begun.

The End


End file.
